Jareth is Real
by Luxor-DestroyerOfWorlds
Summary: Jareth and O/C that I've been working on for a while now. Mira, a cynical teen, makes a fateful wish that our favorite Jareth can't help but answer Includes maniacal gay best friends, vulgerness, dirty jokes, and really adult themes.RATED M FOR A REASON;alcohalism, violence, lemony smutty goodness, and even before the lemons its kind of racy. No flamers please & will warn of lem
1. Chapter 1

_**** Pronounced Mee-rah ****_

**Chapter One**

'_Love me, fear me, do as I say and I will be your slave.'_

Mira sighed dreamily as David Bowie's sexy accent washed over her skin, and she hugged the overstuffed throw pillow tighter to her chest. This was her favorite part; where Sarah broke the Goblin King's spell and got Toby back.

'…_You have no power over me.'_

Just like that, the Goblin King tossed the crystal and the _Escher_ room began to crumble like a dream and she floated down…down…down.

Cut to Sarah waking up in the bed, checking on Toby, and then partying with her friends and enemies alike as the Goblin King watched from the tree outside Sarah's window. Roll end credits.

Mira liked the end song and let the notes wash over her as she stood and turned on the light. Sigh-ing, she put away her now-empty bowl of popcorn and glass before going back to the living room and popping out the DVD to put it back in its case.

Her mom and step-dad were on their date night, and her elder brother was gone as per usual, so she had taken the time alone to snag a tiny shot of whiskey and watch her favorite movie, _The Labyrinth._

The whiskey had made her skin tickle deliciously as she watched David Bowie prance around in his tight pants and Sarah try to find her way through the king's labyrinth. Mira giggled as she thought about the impressive bulge in David's pants, clearly seen with the yummy breeches the director had 'forced' him to wear.

But still, the ending always left her wanting. No matter how many times she watched it, Mira just couldn't see Jareth as evil; all he had done, he'd done for Sarah. Everything she wished for, he gave. True, she wanted Toby back as soon as she realized what had happened, but still Jareth was only trying to make her happy, and in the end he helped her. She appreciated Toby; she'd gained friends.

But what of Jareth? He gained nothing from his so called 'love'. He was alone, nothing more than a bad memory to the girl he'd loved and sacrificed everything for, a silly girl who had thrown all of his gifts in his face and laughed as she did so.

Mira smirked to herself and snapped the DVD case shut, setting it in its proper place, no longer amused.

She had never believed in love, so she couldn't fully understand what drove Jareth to go to such lengths only to fail; and at the very end he still watched her, still wanted to be close to her, after all she had done to him.

It just didn't make sense.

For as long as Mira could remember she'd been the quiet child, the cynical child. Her mother, in one of her rare moments, had said Mira was an Old Soul; that she saw the larger picture instead of her own problems.

Mira just didn't see the point.

Ergo, she didn't think such a thing as love was possible. Sure, the idea of it was warm and cozy, and who didn't want to believe in something so… _magical? _But, like magic, it simply wasn't real.

Oh, she knew temporary love existed, a mixture of good feeling and lust¾but people changed. What was love today was hate tomorrow¾and wasn't the whole point of love that it lasted forever?

Mira grinned scornfully to herself as she put the living room into order before starting upstairs. She liked romance novels as much as the next girl, but she couldn't kid herself; not even in her own imagination could she think such a thing could be real.

Love to her was insatiable lust, but like all other feelings, lust faded. There had been a time when she fancied that maybe, perhaps, there could be such a thing in existence, it would just never be hers. That had been the silly dream of a seven year-old though. Even at such a young age, Mira had known she was a minor character in this play of life, and she was fine with her destined roll.

Why, then, with all she thought of love, did she favor romantic stories and _The Labyrinth?_

Maybe because Jareth ended up alone in the end, and her twisted, sadistic mind liked the fact that his love was thrown in his face?

Opening the door to her room, Mira flipped on the light switch and locked the door behind her. Stripping off her clothes, she was perfectly comfortable parading around her room in her underwear and bra as she set through the motions of rubbing her arms and legs with her favorite lotion that smelled like cold cucumbers and melons.

Going to her vanity she brushed out her long, dark hair, fanning the silken mass around her shoulders, staring at her reflection.

Pale skin, almost translucent, dark bags under her too-big deep brown eyes. Too-thick black brows, somewhat chubby cheeks, and too-fat lips the color of rancid strawberries. Her breasts were larger than most other girls her age, but that mostly came from the fact that the rest of her was pretty large as well. Her hips were too big, so too were her thighs, and her ass was huge, not to mention her shoulders were too broad. Add to that she was the same height as most seventh-graders when she was a senior in high school, and you got the picture.

Mira sighed and heard a faint ripping sound. Looking down, she noticed that a small tear had started in the fabric between the plain tan cups of her favorite bra and groaned aloud.

She needed a new bra, several in fact. The one she was wearing now was the only one that still fit her comfortably, and _now _look what was happening!

It was all too much. The fact that even the slightest bit of alcohol made her emotional did not help. She slammed her head down on the vanity table and burst into loud, ragged tears, ripping the damn thing even more.

Angrily, she wiped her face before swiftly removing the bra and throwing it across the room. Standing, she moved to her dresser and looked through her panty drawer, groaning again when she realized the only clean pair she had was a sexy pair of black lace and white ribbons, a gag gift from her friend Lisa that went along with a black lace corset and matching garters with white ribbons to hold up whatever stockings she may choose to wear. All of that she had safely hidden in another drawer. She didn't know what possessed her to save it¾she didn't have the body for it¾but just knowing she had the option made her feel better somehow.

Shaking her head, Mira exchanged the plain white bikinis she had on for the 'sexy' hipsters and tried to pretend it was just a normal pair as she dug through another drawer to find a nightshirt. All she could find was another gag gift; a see-through black teddy that was just thick enough at the breasts to keep her somewhat modest.

She was going to kill Lisa.

Crawling onto the bed, feeling as though she were completely naked, Mira lay on top of the covers and stared at the ceiling, thinking about the Goblin King.

''I wish you were real,'' she spoke aloud, unafraid anyone would hear her. That 'tiny' shot of whiskey was making her sleepy even as her body continued to hum. She felt as though she were waiting for something, but what?

Feeling just the slightest bit tipsy, she called out good-naturedly, ''Do you hear me Jareth, King of the Goblins? _I wish you were real!_''

Settling onto her pillow, she crossed her arms and bent her legs, putting one on top of the other and swinging it in a carefree manner as she calmed down and muttered, ''I do whish you were real. I wish you could have gotten your girl, Jareth. I wish love existed and you could have had your heart returned.''

Yawning, she fell asleep, unaware of a pair of mismatched eyes that watched her from the shadows.

**Slow start, I know, but I can never write nonsense, there has to be a 'story' If you don't like, I understand, but don't be mean**

**Review Please**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I promised to always warn whenever there was a lemon. As I was looking this over to be uploaded, I realized that there are some parts that aren't lemons, but pretty darn close, or just smuty to the extreme without actually being smut. So, I'll put **o0o0o _insert warning here _o0o0o0** at the beginning of whatever I feel warrants it. When it's over, just look for a long line of **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**. Short lines of plain o0o0o0o0 means passage of time or switched pov. Kapers? :3

But, seriously, if you don't like smut, bad grammar, or vulgar things, then you really shouldn't be reading this or any of my work. Really.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDD 

**Chapter Two**

''What are you doing?''

Mira jumped and almost knocked herself out when her forehead slapped into the cabinet above the stove. She turned with teary eyes and rubbed what was sure to become the mother of all goose eggs to give the interloper an accusing glare.

He held up his hands and smiled. ''Sorry there, Miranda, didn't mean to frighten you. I was just wondering what you were doing for the exam?'' Mira made an annoyed sound that was very much like a growl. ''I told you not to call me that, it's Mira, Mikado. Or should I call you _Mika_-_chan?_''

Mikado frowned. ''Okay, okay, I get it. But Mira sounds like a grandmother's name… So, are you going to answer me or not?''

Mikado was cute, in his own way. Being half-Japanese, his eyes had that perfect slant and were a deep green in his tanned face. His hair was long and matte black with razor layers and one thick pink streak in his bangs. Today he wore a Black Veiled Brides t-shirt and dark wash blue jeans, a thick choker around his neck and a matching bracelet on his left wrist, his nails painted a deep sapphire blue.

Every time she saw Mikado, Mira had a strong urge to pinch his cheeks and make goo-goo noises. Her little goth of sunshine.

They were in home economics and Mira had the pleasure to see her friend in a hot pink frilly apron with a bit of chocolate frosting on his cheek. Their final exams were coming up, and their home ec teacher gave them the simple task of picking any recipe they wanted and simply not fuck it up.

''I'm making gingersnaps with orange peel.''

Mikado made a face. ''Really?'' Mira nodded, smiling. ''They're actually really good. Have you decided what you're going to do yet?'' He shook his head, sighing heavily as he moved into his cubicle, which was right beside hers.

There were twenty in the large square room, all of them against three of the four walls. Each cubicle had a plain fridge, electric stove, microwave, and sink, along with a few other basic supplies. They were separated by a low wall that came to Mikado's waist, around Mira's upper arm. The fourth wall held three washing machines and three dryers, with only a tiny space allowed for the classroom's actual door.

''Nope,'' he muttered, smearing chocolate frosting onto the cupcakes he and his partner had just made. Mira's partner was absent today, so she had free reign in her cubicle and made lemon cupcakes with a sweet raspberry frosting and even topped the fluffy mixture with bright blue sprinkles.

Mira laughed. ''Just pick something simple. Have you thought of anything, Erin?''

Mikado's partner shook his shaggy red head, violet eyes flashing cheerfully as he smiled and said without missing a beat, ''I have no earthly idea what I'm going to do. Did Shauna really agree to orange rind ginger snaps?''

Mira shook her head, putting the finishing touches on her cupcakes. ''She'd exempting, so it's all up to me.''

Erin blew the bangs out of his eyes and scowled. ''How can that girl exempt? I've been to school way more times than her, and I'm well past the line to get out of finals.''

Mira shrugged. ''I don't know, but I'm glad. The days she does decide to grace me with her presence, she's such a hindrance and I can't do anything without her complaining all the while that I'm doing it wrong.''

''And she doesn't lift a finger to help,'' Mikado added with a grin. Mira nodded. ''Exactly, Mika-chan.''

He flipped her the bird. ''Bite me, Miranda.'' She snapped her teeth and gave him a sultry look, batting her lashes. ''Anytime, baby.'' All three burst into laughter.

OoOoOoOo

Mira dragged herself up to the front door. After fumbling with her keys for a good twenty minutes¾dropping them a total of seven times¾she finally got the door open and stumbled inside the front room of her house, nearly falling flat on her face three times as she shut the door and locked it behind her.

She hiccupped. She giggled girlishly. She sung an old folk song at a terrible pitch as she weaved her way into the kitchen.

She didn't even pause in her stride when she saw that her big brother and his gorgeous friend, Danny, were sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen. She went to the fridge, stumbled, and laughed again as she snatched a snickers from her mom's secret stash and ripped into it.

She turned, only then realizing she was now the center of attention.

Her big brother, Terence, was the exact opposite of Mira; he was tall, padded with four years of football muscle, blonde-haired, blue-eyed, and tanned to a perfect amber. He was also handsome, with somewhat boyish good looks. Being the old star quarterback of her school, it wasn't hard to see how he got a full-scholarship to Ohio State.

Danny was yummy in a rich-bitch way; always wearing soft cotton shirts in deep colors, pale-skinned, with long razor-edged black hair and deep green eyes. A leather cord was tied around his neck multiple times, allowing a teardrop-shaped amber stone to dangle at his collarbone.

Today he wore a deep maroon semi-long sleeved shirt that ended at his elbows and clung to his thin muscles, worn blue jeans that clung to his legs perfectly, and sturdy black biker boots. He was handsome in a gothic-novel way, with a small mole below his left eye. Mira could just picture him in a butler suit with a blue ribbon in his hair and _voila _Haji was born! All he needed was someone to play his Saya.

Sometimes Mira would have liked to, others she wished he'd drop dead and leave her alone. So far, Danny didn't seem to mind the almost random moods she would treat him to whenever they came together.

''Howdy fellas,'' she greeted a bit too loudly, waving her hand erratically as she continued to munch on her snickers. She hiccupped and giggled again. The two were silent, simply watching as Mira walked around the kitchen, shedding clothes as she went.

First came one ballet flat, then another. Reaching up her skirt, she shucked off her tights and threw them into the laundry room, followed closely by her jacket and over shirt. In nothing but her thin spaghetti-strap white tank and short checker skirt, she blew the two stunned men a kiss before she began to move back towards the hallway. She was at the entrance to the hallway when Terence broke the silence.

''What the hell are you doing, Miranda?'' She turned, burped, and quickly covered her mouth in a split second of horror before she burst out laughing. She met Terence's bright blue gaze but couldn't comprehend why he was angry; he and Danny were at this second drinking Buds.

''Goin' to bed,'' Mira drawled, rolling her eyes as though it was obvious, unaware that her black bra had decided to play peek-a-boo. Danny had definitely noticed; his gaze was glued to the half moons of Mira's generous breasts.

She giggled again, loving the way the room swirled and spun and imaginary creatures came out to play, pulling her, tugging her, telling her to take off all her clothes and just run through the house naked and free.

''No, Miranda, I mean why the hell are you coming home blasted drunk? Who drove you?''

Again, she rolled her eyes. ''I didn't know _you'd _be here,'' she snarled, good mood vanishing as anger took its place. How dare _he _act indignant? ''Shouldn't you be at _college_?'' She spat the word as though it were a curse and leaned against the entryway frame, not able to completely hold herself up anymore.

She had no talents, she wasn't smart, and she wasn't rich. She could never go to college; that had been clear from the time she was a tot. Her mother certainly wouldn't fork over the money for something so useless, and her step-dad was putty in her mother's hands. She envied Danny and Terence at the same time as she was pissed at them; they took their opportunity for granted and it made her sick.

''That's no excuse. Who drove you home?''

Mira began walking away. ''I drove m'self,'' she said flippantly, waving a hand and twitching her ass as she stumbled away.

''_Miranda get back here!''_

She flipped him the bird and kept going, practically crawling up the staircase. When she got to her room, she locked the door and collapsed on her bed.

Mira didn't hold back and sobbed into her pillow. She knew she had a problem, she knew she liked getting drunk far too much for the norm. She liked getting high, loosing control, not having to be responsible for her own actions. When she was high on weed or drunk on beer, she had what she never did as a child; she had fun, she cut loose, she didn't _worry_.

But, as always when she became more sober, she was deeply ashamed of herself and all that she did the night before. Ashamed of her need to be so selfish, ashamed that she allowed herself to be so foolish. Ashamed that she wished someone would care enough to stop her.

_Who would? _She kept most of what she did a secret, either doing it on her own or with strangers who didn't run with her circle of friends.

_I wish I could stop_, she thought to herself, in the deepest corners of her mind. _But at the same time, I don't want to._

She smiled to herself and got off of the bed, shedding her clothes. She was down to her bra and undies¾basic black bikinis¾when somebody knocked on her door. Without thinking, she opened it up to Danny, whose eyes widened as he tried not to look down.

''Terence's really pissed, Mira,'' Danny warned. ''He stormed off about twenty minutes ago… are you okay?'' He seemed really worried, looking past the half-naked drunk girl to the red-eyed and sad-looking little sister of his best friend.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**  
**_Don't worry, not lemon, but racy right here. Just thought a warning was in order_**  
**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

That did it.

She was eighteen, and he was a hunk of a twenty-two year old.

Mira slinked forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself flush against him, feeling his erection against her navel, hard and proud. She grinned, purring as she rubbed herself against him.

After a brief hesitation, he grabbed her shoulders and tried to push her away. ''Mira¾'' He sounded reluctant and she pouted, unaware how devastatingly sexy she was to him right now, smeared mascara, puffy eyes and all.

''This isn't a good idea. You're drunk.''

''And you're sexy,'' she purred, pressing herself against him again. ''Do you have any idea how many times I've wanted to tear your clothes off, Mr. Sexy?'' she asked, dragging him down to her so she could kiss him. It didn't take much prodding from her to make him take over the kiss, turning it from a warm meeting of the lips to a scorching assault. His hands slid lower to cup her ass, squeezing her cheeks to haul her more tightly against his arousal.

She pouted again when he tried to pull away from her. ''Mira,'' he tried to reason, ''I don't want you to wake up regretting this. You're too drunk to know what you want right now.''

She mewled pitifully, unconsciously making him harden even more at how utterly innocent she was when it came to her power over men. Danny had known Mira since she was eight and her family had moved to Tulsa, Ohio. He and Terence had become quick friends and Danny had always been fascinated by his little sister. She was always so quiet, detached from the world around her-she always looked as though she were miles away in thought, even when she'd been speaking right to him.

He'd be lying if he said his fascination hadn't taken a carnal turn when she began to grow and he began to realize she was just as human as any other girl, and that just because she was Terence's sister didn't mean she was completely off-limits.

He'd dreamed of taking her, hard and fast. Dreamed of her lying beneath him, crying out his name, begging for more…

But not like this.

Not only could he not take advantage of the drunken girl, but Danny felt she deserved more for herself than what she was offering. He'd known for a long time she was unconsciously sexy in every little thing that she did, from walking to simply breathing. She had the body of a siren and didn't even seem the slightest bit aware of it.

Did she have any idea how many men, how many boys who were still going to school with her, told him and Terence openly they would love to drill into her like there was no tomorrow?

True, right now she didn't look the slightest bit innocent with what she was wearing and how she was literally throwing herself at him, but he only had to look in her eyes to know she was nervous, lonely, and in need of some comfort.

But for the love of him, he couldn't stop touching her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Danny decided to compromise. ''I won't have sex with you, Mira, not like this,'' he said sternly. Mira was about to protest, but he silenced her with a short, tender kiss. She tasted like stale beer, but he didn't care.

''But I will keep you company, alright?'' She smiled and nodded. ''Go put something on, okay?'' She flounced back into her room, and Danny watched with a small smile as she tugged on an oversized t-shirt, only an inch of black fabric hiding her ass from him.

She bounced onto the bed and patted the green comforter. At his dubious look, she rolled her eyes and giggled. ''I promise not to jump you…'' she suddenly looked serious, her eyes pleading, ''…but, can you please hold me? Just for a little while?''

She resembled a small child begging for a security blanket. How could he refuse her? He knew this was going to be pure torture, but he turned out the light and climbed into bed with her. She curled into him, shaking slightly when he wrapped his arms around her after pulling up the blankets to cover her. Within seconds she was gone, but Danny just couldn't disentangle himself from the sweet little body next to him.

o0o0o0o0o0o

From the shadows one green eye and one blue glared at the boy who dared curl next to the small woman, but then relented that the boy could have done worse if he answered the girl's invitation.

Not that he would have lived long after caressing her, or even finish the coupling before he ripped the boy to shreds.

Watching the sleeping couple with disgust, he stepped forward and glared at the tiny female who so freely offered herself to another. Even in sleep she was beautiful, her face young and unguarded as she was tucked into the arms of the boy. Her long black hair fell around her cherubic face in tangled disarray, her plump lips parted as she breathed gently.

Black mascara ran down her cheeks from where she'd been crying earlier, and he reached forward to wipe away the smudges with a gentle hand. She mumbled in her sleep and angled her face to rest in the palm of his hand.

o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Mira opened her eyes slowly, her head pounding like a Carnival samba as she groggily lifted her head and looked around her. She was warm, and she felt an arm wrapped around her waist, another holding her head.

Eyes wide, she looked behind her and found Danny, her ass pressed intimately against his groin. Her only relief was that he had on his blue jeans and shirt from last night, which meant they must not have done anything.

Slowly, memories from last night came pouring back and she moaned with self-disgust as she remembered throwing herself at poor Danny. Thank God he had a good head on his shoulders; his sense of honor and chivalry had been one of the things that alternatively charmed Mira or pissed her right the fuck off.

This particular morning, though, it charmed her.

Slowly she disentangled herself from her brother's friend and stumbled to her dresser. After assuring herself Danny was still fast asleep, practically dead to the world, and stripped herself bare and quickly put on a new pair of underwear, a purple cotton bra, jogging shorts and a pale blue tee.

Looking over at Danny, she tiptoed out of her room and went downstairs to the kitchen. Terence was nowhere to be seen but the coffee pot was full and hot, so Mira poured herself a good, strong dosage of the caffeine and dumped in a pound of sugar and milk before she sat at the island.

Not long after, Danny walked in, yawning. He looked over to Mira, noticed her nursing her cup, and smiled. ''Rough morning?'' he asked softly, knowing from past experience with drinking buddies and his own hangovers not to talk too loud.

She winced and looked up at him, her brown eyes so damn adorable even if they were bloodshot. She puckered her lower lip and shoved the tangled mass of her hair out of her face as she took a sip of her diabetes-in-a-cup, as he jokingly called her concoction of sugar and milk with a splash of coffee.

''Rough,'' she muttered, her voice throaty with sleep. She smiled faintly before a look of shame crossed her features. ''I'm sorry about last night, Danny-''

He held up a hand and kissed her temple in an almost brotherly fashion. ''It's forgotten my dear Mira.'' She smiled tentively. ''Thank you, Danny.''

He winked and poured himself a cup of coffee, black, before he leaned against the sink to look down at her. He decided he could tease her a bit, and she knew the look on his face for the mischievous warning that it was.

''So, Mira,'' he murmured around the brim of his ceramic mug. ''Exactly how many times have you wanted to tear my clothes off?''

She sputtered and he chuckled. Before she could answer, he turned to the medicine cabinet. ''Have you taken any aspirin yet?'' She shook her head and he brought her two of the little pills. ''Eat up,'' he teased. She smacked his arm but smiled as she gulped down the pills with her coffee.

Later that day, Mira stood in front of her easel that she had set up in the farthest corner of her room. The surrounding walls were splattered with paint and other medias, and a few canvases were perched against the wall in an unsorted mess of complete and not-so-complete.

She was still in her tee and jogging shorts, alone in her house since Terence had kidnapped Danny a few hours earlier. Mira was still amazed that Danny could be so easy-going after what she did, but she was grateful.

She'd never talked to him so much before, and he'd even watched her as she finished up one of her paintings. She glared at the easel and blank canvas, her soft graphite pencil and gum eraser poised in her hands, ready to create, but no ideas were forthcoming.

She sighed and relaxed her stance, staring at the canvas as a slight breeze rolled in from her nearby window. She always opened it up when she painted, and the early evening air kept her from going ape-shit and destroying the canvas.

Balancing her weight on her left leg, she leaned and glared at the blank canvas, tapping her pencil against her chin as she mumbled incoherently to herself.

A low hoot drew her attention to the window. The sun was seconds away from completely setting, and the sky was already a velvety blue studded with silver as it waited for the last traces of orange and pink to fade.

Her gaze fell to the old oak tree that rested just to the left of her window, where a few branches swayed, leading to her room. The oak had allowed her to sneak in and out of the house so many times that she'd actually begun to endear the tree in her mind, thinking of it like a steady, calm friend.

Smiling to herself, her eyes combed the branches to find the source of that hoot, her gaze finally falling onto the pale white and gold figure of the large barn owl. It was a magnificent creature, beautiful even in its feral state as it gazed at her with large eyes, the pupils so large she couldn't discern the color of the irises.

Her smile widened. ''Why hello there Mr. Hoot, you're early today.''

The owl had first appeared little more than a month before. It had scared the bejezuz out of her that first night as she'd just come back from her bath and was wrapped in a fluffy pink towel, her still-wet hair curling softly around her face from where it fell free of the knot she'd tried to tie it up in.

She'd noticed her window's blinds and curtains weren't drawn and crossed to do just that. After she'd grabbed the cord for the blinds she happened to glance outside, her gaze finding the wide pupils of the owl. It took her a second to realize what she was looking at and she screamed, falling backwards and flat onto her ass.

She'd yelled at the owl for scaring her and said, verbatim, 'you are a very mean owl; sneaking up on me like that!' before she closed the blinds tightly and drew the curtains.

Since then, as far as she knew, the owl came back every night; she'd missed few times when she spent the night with her friends or was late in coming home. She hadn't seen him last night because it had been after midnight when she stumbled through the front door, and she was too busy crying or entertaining Danny to look for him

She giggled and walked to the window after setting down her pencil and eraser, sitting on the sill with one leg hanging out of her second-story window and the other curled against her chest. All the while the owl simply watched her, swirling its head to keep its eyes on her, following each of her movements.

Mira was tempted to reach out and stroke the thing's soft feathers, but she knew better. Instead, she smiled a small smile and said softly, ''Did you come early because I didn't see you last night?'' The owl didn't respond as it simply blinked once.

She gave a self-derisive laugh. ''I almost did something really stupid last night. I'm glad you didn't see it.'' The owl seemed to give her an accusing look and she wagged a finger at him. ''Now, now, it wasn't entirely my fault. I was completely bombed.'' She looked up to the sky, so dark, so beautiful.

''I'm lucky Danny's a gentleman. Thank God he had some common sense when I didn't.'' The owl gave a soft huff and Mira looked back down at him. He didn't seem to be agreeing with her.

''What, would you have preferred for me and Danny to have wild unadulterated sex?'' The owl seemed to bristle his beautiful feathers, as though in anger, and Mira shrugged. ''Hey, you can't have it both ways, Mr. Hoot. You can either be glad nothing happened or angry, not both.''

Mira wasn't even disturbed that she was talking to an owl, a white barn owl of all things, as though he could understand. There had been an old folktale that if you told an owl your worries, the supposedly wise being could help you solve them.

But that wasn't why Mira spoke to him; she needed a sounding board, someone, anyone, to talk to that she wasn't afraid of receiving judgment from.

She grinned sheepishly. ''You know, when you first came here, I thought you were some sort of hobgoblin, since all I could see were your eyes. You really scared me.'' The owl cocked his head to the side and her grin became gentler, her eyes taking on a dreamy quality.

''Can I touch you?'' she asked quietly, lifting her hand but not moving it forward. ''Just this once?'' The owl seemed to turn into a statue; Mira couldn't see his chest moving and his wide eyes never left hers as she took a deep breathe and slowly stretched her hand outward.

When her soft flesh met with the soft feathers of the being's chest, it seemed to purr. Mira could feel the vibrations through the soft body as she hesitantly stroked his chest, then his wing. He was so soft, like rich cotton and silk.

She exhaled shakily as she allowed herself to touch the being's head, slowly stroking her hand down to come back to his chest.

''You're such a large owl,'' she murmured, continuing to pet him as the being continued to purr. ''I thought barn owls were supposed to be small, but you… You're as big as Emily's weenie dog.'' She chuckled and brought her other hand to cup the being's head as the other ghosted over his feathers.

''So soft, like dandelion fluff.''

Reluctantly she drew her hands back to her sides and the owl seemed to look just as bereft of the touch as Mira felt. Jumping up from the sill, she ran from her room to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her as she slowly sank to the floor.

_What the fuck_, her mind whispered to her. _Did you just get turned on from petting an owl?_

She ran a hand through her hair, disgusted with herself. What was wrong with her? Was she some sort of pervert?

Her body hummed, begging for release, but Mira ruthlessly forced the feeling down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so you see the tope few paragraphs? Yeah, you see the bottom? Yeah... Warning: Lemons Ahoy**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

**Chapter Four**

Mira lay in her bed, her sheets a tangled thing that snaked around her bare thighs and shoulders. It was a terribly hot, humid night, and she'd left her window open to try to get some air into the stuffy room, but to no avail.

The AC had broken down about three days before and it was just too damn hot for Mira to even think of sleep. She was all but naked, once again in her skimpy pair of lacy underwear and a black cotton bra with a tiny bit of lace around the cups.

She fanned herself, cursing fate as she lay spread eagle, already giving up the fight to get comfortable. Her body was hot and sticky with sweat and she just wanted to sleep. Too bored to do anything else, she stared at the ceiling and thought about the owl, about the Goblin King and Sarah.

If she could rewrite it, she would make Sarah realize she loved the Goblin King too and go back to the Goblin City. And yet, the cynic inside of her was glad that the director had the decency to end the movie as it might have in real life; heartbreak.

Sure, you wouldn't find a girl jumping on a bed with a bunch of goblins and monsters partying around her in real life, or a man that turned into an owl, but while Sarah's ending was good the movie truly ended with Jareth being ignored and alone.

There was no such thing as happy endings. All you could do was live it up until you died, a philosophy Mira clung to. Her drinking partners sometimes joked that Mira had a death wish with all that she did, and maybe they were right.

Sighing, she said without thinking, ''I wish you were here, Goblin King.'' She closed her eyes and muttered. ''I wish I could talk to you. Right now.''

Something in the air shifted and Mira opened her eyes, somehow feeling she was no longer alone. Was the owl here? She raised herself to her elbows and look towards the window, but the silvery light of the moon was blocked by a tall, dark thing Mira hadn't remembered being there a minute ago.

As with the first time with her owl, it took Mira a full five seconds to realize somebody ridiculously tall was in her room and she screamed. Digging her heels into her bed, she pushed and landed on her ass on the floor with a dull thud and a gasp as pain rocketed up her spine.

''Why is it you do that every time you are frightened?'' a dark, sinful voice caressed her skin and she shivered, feeling gooseflesh rise as she dragged herself backwards, away from the man who was slowly walking towards her.

''Really Mira, do you like falling on your ass?'' He sounded as though he pitied her, all the while he came closer and with each step he advanced, Mira retreated. What the hell was happening?

She slammed into the wall and, realizing she was trapped, waited for what the man would do next. _Get bored and leave? _Not very likely.

He stepped forward, and the light from the moon illuminated the stranger in all his glory and Mira's mouth fell open.

_What the hell was David Bowie doing in her bedroom?_

_No_, she thought as she looked closer. This man was much younger than David Bowie, currently anyway, and while he somewhat resembled the actor/singer, he looked almost nothing like her idol.

He had high cheekbones and mismatched eyes, his long-short hair hanging around his face in abandon, some of it sparkling in the light of the moon as though ruby dust had been placed in the ice-blonde locks, the tips of which had been dyed a deep crimson red.

The man wore a long ruby coat, and a poet shirt beneath, lacy ruffles at his throat and pouring from the wrists of his fitted jacket. A heavy silver medallion hung from his neck, settling against his chest, framed perfectly by the ruby coat and pale white shirt, which disappeared into the hem of very tight black pants that in turn disappeared into knee-high black boots.

Everything he wore accentuated slim, powerful muscle, and despite herself Mira felt her body go warm and wet with welcome for her intruder.

He smiled, jagged teeth glinting in the silver light, and Mira gasped. God, he was handsome; dreadfully beautiful in every way.

Those eyes… one green and one blue… The outfit… It was then she noticed a glint at his ear, and she saw a silver cuff hugging the shell of his pointed ear, connected by a thin chain to a ruby stud in the lobe.

Mira felt her mouth go dry. ''Oh my God,'' she said out loud. ''I finally cracked.''

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jareth looked down at the little mortal, appreciating the fact that she wore only her underclothes. There was less to remove.

He grinned feraly when he smelled the scent of her arousal, so much like honey and musk that his cock throbbed in answer. Then she muttered to herself that she was insane and he stalked forward, still smiling as he crouched before her. Mira was no longer afraid; she thought him nothing more than a figment of her crazed imagination. He would have to correct that.

''Miranda,'' he murmured, watching as she shivered and her breath hitched. Her large brown eyes were so wide and beautiful. Jareth pushed her further down onto the floor, positioning himself over her. She closed her eyes tightly. ''You're not real,'' she whispered, repeating the statement like a mantra. ''You're not real. You're not real¾''

He grasped her chin and her eyes shot open. ''I assure you, Miranda, I am quite real.'' He traced a gloved finger over her plump mouth, eliciting a soft intake of breath from her strawberry lips. They were such a beautiful shade of pink, pale in the moonlight.

''But, but you're the… the Goblin King…aren't you?'' she asked, her voice unsteady and raspy, the perfect bedroom voice. Jareth leaned closer to her, mere centimeters away from her mouth. ''Yes, Mira. I am the Goblin King. You know my name, don't you, my sweet?' He brushed his lips over hers and she gasped. ''Say it.'' The command was harsh even to his ears but Mira didn't flinch.

''Jareth¾'' He covered those strawberry lips with his, relishing in the soft feel of her. When she moaned, he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the seam of her mouth, exploring her warm cavern before twisting around her tongue.

Mira moaned and threw her arms around his shoulders, clinging to him and pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss. It wasn't a sweet, chaste kiss Jareth was after, but a soul-crushing need for each other.

He growled, almost angrily, as he cupped her face and pulled her closer, each one of them clinging to the other as they tried to hold each other tighter, feel more of the other.

Jareth possessed her in that kiss and Mira wasn't fool enough not to notice. When they pulled away to breathe they were both panting as though they'd just run a marathon. Jareth liked the way her brown orbs were drooped and heavy-lidded, liked the way her heavy breasts heaved against his chest. He wanted to feel her skin.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Okay, yeah, some stuff was already happening, but right about now is where you want to stop if lemons aren't you're thing. But we both know they are; I know it-you know it. So read, my precious, read my smut. That sounded so wrong…**_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

''How is this possible?'' she asked, her voice younger. Jareth cupped her cheek tenderly, the buttery softness of his leather glove cooling the heated flesh. Slowly he trailed his hand to her jaw, her neck, sliding just pass the swell of her breast to rest on her abdomen.

He smiled when she bit her full bottom lip. ''How is anything possible, Mira?'' he asked softly. She shook her head. ''But you're just a chara-character in…in a m-movie¾_Jareth!_'' As she'd spoken, Jareth had lifted his hand from her sweet little tummy and pulled off his glove with his teeth. Reaching back down, he'd lazily allowed his hand to roam down her stomach to the scant cloth of black lace and tiny white ribbons shaped in bows.

Slipping under the brim of the thin barrier, he encountered the soft curls that hid her treasure from him. She was stuttering now, but kept talking. He would have to remedy that.

He slid one finger over her folds, teasing the flesh before dipping inside to bury his finger into her sweet molten heat, the cry of his name on her lips music to his ears. He felt himself harden even more than before, if that was possible, when he realized she was already slick with welcome. His delicate nose took in the honey-musk scent with pride that she was ready for him.

Slowly, he began to pump his finger into her, a torturous sawing motion that made her wriggle and writhe beneath him, muttering incoherent things as she raised her hips, begging for more. Jareth complied and gave her another finger, stretching the tightness of her sheath.

She groaned inwardly as he began to pump his fingers faster, swirling his thumb against that pleasurable bundle of nerves to make her cry out.

''I assure you Mira,'' he murmured calmly, watching with fascination the way her cheeks blushed a bright pink and her brown eyes filled with passion as her lids drooped, ''I am no simple character in any movie.'' She threw her head back and cried out as he rubbed her clit harder and drove his fingers faster, exposing the pale column of her throat.

''Jareth,'' she moaned as he lightly bit into the pulse in her neck, soothing the ache by licking the tender skin. He growled, liking the sound of his name on her lips. He wanted to make her do it again. Jareth could feel her body tightening and he knew she was close to the edge. Just once more.

As he pulled his long, slender fingers out of her tight sheath, he rocked them back inside of her, adding a third, and felt her shatter around him as she screamed his name.

His eyes held hers as she came, her pupils dilating and her little mouth opening in a breathless cry, her face flushing a delicious rose.

He smiled down at her as she panted and removed his hand from inside of her panties. With one fluid motion he grabbed the hem of the black lace and pulled it down and off, revealing the triangle of black hair he had earlier palmed. Next was the black lacy bra. Jareth no longer had the patience to carefully remove the cloth so he ripped it from her.

Mira whimpered as he threw the discarded lace and cotton over his shoulder, his gaze roving over her beautiful little body now bare to him. _How he'd waited for this moment…_

Her breasts were large and swollen, their tight peaks a blushing peach and begging to be kissed. Jareth bent forward and took one diamond-hard tip into his mouth, suckling greedily as his other hand grasped the neglected orb.

When she began to pull at his coat, he released her from his torture and removed his clothing quickly. Less than a minute later he picked her up and took long strides towards the bed. He threw her down and she giggled, bouncing as she looked up at him and opened her arms.

Jareth felt something in his chest pinch as he looked down at her, naked in all her glory, her brown eyes wide and trusting, her smile almost loving in a way. Mentally, he made sure never to forget her in the middle of her bed, arms spread as she beckoned him to her, unafraid of what or who he was, what he could do.

He entered her embrace and pushed her back until she once again lay beneath him, a small smile tugging at her lips as she held him close to her, one of her hands tangling in his hair as another held his jaw.

''Jareth¾'' He effectively silenced whatever she had been about to say with a gentle kiss. She opened her mouth to him without hesitation and he growled in approval, kneading her breasts to make her moan into his mouth.

She sighed dreamily and the kiss soon turned ravenous as each sought to bury themselves in the other. He pulled away from her enough to look into her luminescent eyes, glinting in the silver moon-light.

Jareth nudged her legs apart with his knee, relishing in the way she easily parted for him. He held his cock and rubbed the head along her entrance, precum beading at the tip as he slowly parted her. When he looked back into her pretty eyes he saw the tint of nervous fear and once again bent over her, give her a soul-searing kiss.

Her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling to the point of pain, but it only drove Jareth on. With one quick motion, her speared into her, surprised when he felt resistance and Mira stilled beneath him, crying out her pain.

Even as she quietly whimpered his name, Jareth felt bone deep satisfaction that he was the first to ever feel the tight wonder of her. And God, was she tight, so perfectly, wonderfully tight.

Using his hands, he smoothed away the tension in her body by softly kneading her breasts, brushing the tears from her pale pink cheeks, kissing her softly until her passion once again flared. Mira moved her hands to his shoulders, her short nails digging into his skin as he began to move.

She moaned and shifted her hips restlessly beneath him until she found his rhythm. Jareth took her nipple and rolled it against his tongue as he slid out of her until only the head remained before slamming back into her. Mira cried out in pure ecstasy as she bucked against him and they found a hard, furious pace.

Jareth growled and groaned as Mira mewled and begged for more, something Jareth was all too happy to give.

Mira wrapped her legs around Jareth's waist, allowing him to burrow into her further, and he bit into her shoulder. Tasting blood, he pounded into her harder, listening as his little Mira sobbed and met each thrust with raised hips.

''_Jareth!_'' she screamed, her nails creating ten deep lines down his pale back as she came, her inner walls convulsing around his swollen member. He bit harder and she screamed again, still convulsing. The feel of her drove him over the edge and he growled her name in a throaty timbre as he thrust into her one last time, burying himself deep into her tight sheath before he came, filling her with his seed.

Jareth collapsed on top of her and buried his face into the crook of her neck, lazily licking the mark he had created. Even a human would understand when they saw the bite that Mira already belonged to someone else.

Still inside of her, he shifted so that her slight weight was sprawled on his torso. He chuckled when she opened one large chocolaty eye and sleepily smiled, so damn sexy he could feel himself immediately begin to harden again.

Her eyes snapped open and she stared at him. ''Again?'' she whispered. Jareth laughed and turned her onto her beck, settling himself between her legs. ''Again,'' he stated, kissing her as he began to move.

**O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 00o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Oh God, after writing that…. O_0 I may be the princess of smut but that was just…. ****And there's more to come if time permits and I'm not excommunicated from fan fiction :D**

**Review? Please don't be mean, or you will crush my soul and will to carry on ;_;**

**Constructive criticism welcome**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my good people, this chapter is 'safe'. Some vulgar language, but you should epect that by now o..o**

**tttttttttttttttttttttttttttt tttttttttttttttttttttttttttr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Five**

Mira opened one eye slowly, the other popping open as memories of her dream came rushing through her mind. She smiled sinfully and yawned. She'd never had such vivid, realistic dreams before. It had really felt as though the Goblin King had been holding her, and the pleasure-pain from her virginity being taken had been so realistic.

But that couldn't have been real; Jareth wasn't real, and he didn't come busting into teenage girls' bedrooms to fuck them senseless.

Remembering how many different positions they'd tried in her dreams, Mira realized how dirty a mind she really had. Blushing, she sat up, feeling a tender ache in her abdomen. Frowning, she stood. At the same moment she realized she was naked, her knees gave out and she went crashing to the floor.

_What the cheese cracker?_

Something warm slid from between her thighs and she looked down, her body going rigid as she saw various small, tiny bruises and bite marks, not to mention the red that had dried on her inner thighs, some of it still running down freely, the ache pulsing pleasurably as her sore inner muscles tightened.

_Holy shit up the yin yang in a cracker jack box of cereal cookies!_

It had happened, it had really happened.

Gripping the edge of her bed, Mira slowly stood on her wobbly knees, her limbs feeling like warm, tender jelly. Her breasts ached sweetly as she heaved herself onto the bed in a sitting position. It was then the musky scent of sex assaulted her, practically plastered and stamped onto every object in her room, especially the bed and its musty sheets. Along with the musky smell came the scent of _him_; leather and something that could only be described as old wine and exotic spice, _dark magic_.

Luckily, he wasn't there, and Mira was able to turn beet red without worrying about his teasing. She flopped back onto the bed, her legs hanging off the edge, as she thought about all the things they had done and her blush deepened to a bright, fiery crimson.

_Oh my God, what have I done? Paging Miss Ho. _She thought, her low self-esteem rearing its ugly head as she hurried to drag on an oversized t-shirt over her head and cover herself. Slowly, gently, she got to her feet and walked gingerly to the bathroom where she quickly cleaned herself.

When she got back to her room, she'd already decided to act as though nothing had happened, and hurriedly changed into a green camisole and blue jeans with her favorite brown leather bomber jacket and some flip flops, ignoring the messy bed that actually dipped in the bottom right corner. Had they broken her freaking bed?

She blushed as she brushed out her hair, grabbed her backpack, and hurried to school.

o0o0o0o0o

''You're acting weird,'' Mikado stated at lunch. Mira looked up sharply, her large brown eyes holding a certain guilty tint as she looked at him. Mikado wondered what had his friend's panties in such a knot.

She'd been acting weird all day; looking over her shoulder, walking tightly without her usual fluid grace. She resembled a thief who was afraid she'd be found out; acting jumpy, even more closed-off than usual, lost in her own thoughts.

Not only that, her sexy meter was off the scales¾

''Oh my God, _you had sex!_''

Mira jumped and glared at him, her hand closing off his oxygen as she bruised his mouth and nose. ''_Shhhhhhh!_'' she hissed. ''Tell the whole damn world, why don't you?'' Mikado begged off with his hands and she let go, still glaring as he leaned into her.

''Spill, damn it. You're spewing out pheromones and the way you've been walking… is that because he fucked you so good you can't walk?'' She shushed him again and Mikado grinned evilly. ''You _finally _got your cherry popped,'' her whispered to appease her, but she didn't seem grateful.

''Alright, yes, I had sex. Will you give it up? It's not open for discussion.''

Mikado pouted. ''You're no fun. Will you at least tell me if I know the lucky bastard?'' Mira shook her head, looking embarrassed as hell. ''No, you _definitely _don't know him,'' she muttered, pulling a hand through her cute hair, looking almost childish.

''Can you tell me _anything? _Please? Pretty please?'' She gave him a deadly look and hit his shoulder but leaned into him. ''He's blonde, sexy as hell, and hung like a horse. Happy now?'' Mikado shook his head. ''Now I'm even more curious about him. How old is he?''

''I have no idea.''

Mikado looked at his old friend, floored. ''Oooookkkaaaaayyy, so, what kind of guy is he?'' Without missing a beat, she shrugged and said, ''from what happened last night, I'd say he has a huge libido and is a little more than a tad egotistical but it's actually kind of cute.''

Now it was Mikado's turn to give her a look. ''Mira, you make it sound as though you just met the guy last night.'' She seemed to think for a moment before she shrugged again, nodding. ''I guess I _did _just meet him last night.''

Mikado couldn't believe what he was hearing. Yeah, he knew his friend didn't believe in the softer emotions, but she was far from the type to sleep with a guy she just met. Hell, she was the last virgin in their class and she hadn't seemed to be in a hurry to get rid of it just yet; she'd been proud that she hadn't given herself to any 'silly boy'.

''Holy hell, Mira, where did you meet this guy and where can _I_ find one?'' She just rolled her eyes. ''Come on, Mikado.'' He just shook his head and held up his hands in surrender. ''I'm just wanting to meet this guy who'd hung like a horse and got in my best friend's panties in the span of one night.''

She surprised him by smiling. ''If I'm lucky, he'll forget it ever happened, because that's what I plan to do.''

She didn't elaborate, but Mikado was mystified by the girl he'd thought he'd known. Apparently there were still a few things for him to learn but that didn't make him love her any less.

o0o0o0o

Mira flopped face first onto the bed, burying herself into the sheets and smiling. Today had been the last day of school, and it was now officially summer. _No more pencils, no more books, no more of teacher's dirty looks!_

She smiled as she wrapped herself in the scent of Jareth. Without meaning to, she mewled deep in the back of her throat, her inner muscles clenching at the emptiness, wishing Jareth was there.

But she bit her lip, careful not to say the wish aloud as she sprung up from the bed and grabbed her sketchbook, pencil, and gum eraser.

Using her mind's eye, Mira pictured the man who'd taken her just the night before, and she started to draw.

o0o0o0o

It was raining, a real crapper of a storm, and Mira hated it. Ever since she could remember, she absolutely despised storms, especially if there was thunder or lightning involved. And guess what? She won the freaking proverbial lottery tonight; she was alone in the house, lightning crashed across the sky, thunder made her house rumble like an angry cat, and the electricity had been cut off.

She crouched in the middle of the living room floor beneath a heavy, ornate coffee table. It was the safe place her mother had detailed in one of her many safety plans in the house, the best spot in case a tornado decided to come and make Mira's night.

She hadn't lit any candles; she was too stiff to move from her crouch.

She wasn't scared, oh no, she just hated storms, hated them with a vengeance. She was stiff from anger, not terror, and she crouched with her face hidden in the thick carpet just because she felt like it, _not _because she was afraid.

The floor shook and she whimpered, her arms tightening around her head. She didn't see any-thing wrong with the way her ass was high in the air, brushing against the roof of the table. All of the blinds had been pulled so she wouldn't have to see the blinding light of the lightning bolts, but they showed through anyway, illuminating the room with each and every crack.

The floor shook again and Mira pulled herself into a tighter ball. She wished she could call Mikado or Lisa, or even Erin. ''I wish I had something to take my mind off of this,'' she groused to herself, shivering with the cold in the air.

Just the other night she'd been complaining about being boiled in the heat; now she wondered if she'd freeze to death.

Even though she hated storms she usually liked the chill that came with them, but now she just felt frozen and alone.

''What an interesting position,'' a low voice rumbled in teasing appreciation. Startled, Mira's head jerked upward. The coffee table was gone, and in its place Jareth stood over her, arms crossed over his impressive chest. Tonight he was without a jacket, wearing a white poet shirt with a deep _v _that showed his pale, chiseled chest and tight black pants with knee-high boots as he gazed at her rear end admiringly, his mismatched eyes sparking with hunger.

She opened her mouth to say something snarky about movie goblins and sticking things up their asses when a loud crash filled the room followed closely by gurgling thunder.

Her eyes widened and she yelped, huddling back into herself. She felt his warm hand against the cold skin of her shoulder and she absently thought that he wasn't wearing his gloves.

''Mira, are you alright?'' She shook her head violently, her eyes squeezed shut to hold back tears. He picked her up easily and settled her sideways into his lap, so that her legs hung off one of his crossed legs and her head snuggled into his chest. She grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and curled into him.

''Are you scared of the storm, Mira?'' She lightly punched him. ''Who's scared?'' she huffed, sound-ing like a difficult child even to her own ears. Jareth chuckled as he held her tightly, his left arm around her waist, his right hand caressing her lower back.

There was another bolt of lightning and she jumped. When Jareth tried unsuccessfully to hide his amusement, Mira hit him again. ''Don't laugh,'' she pouted, stroking the soft flesh of his chest that was exposed by his shirt. He had such dramatic taste in clothing, and it should have looked effeminate on him, but it only made him appear all the sexier.

Jareth stiffened at her innocent ministrations, one hand going to tangle in the silken mass of her ebony hair. Mira pressed a small kiss to him and he shivered. Looking at him, she had expected him to be cold, with his alabaster skin and cool features, but he was so warm. Much warmer than her at the moment.

Mira curled into the heat he offered with a contented sigh.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**You thought something was going to happen, didn't you? O.0 It's okay. But this is mostly likely the last 'safe' chapter... maybe... not sure :/**


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note: Please read. Or not. I'm not going to make you. You don't even exist. You're a figment of my imagination. Aren't you? AREN'T YOU?!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I'm really sorry to do this to you guys… if you even exist :/

I've been rereading this story (had it for a while now) and I realized a while back that there are some major holes in my storyline. My bad. I'm trying to figure out how to nudge them into the chapters I already have, or if I should just rewrite them completely.

Also, I've been looking at my characters and realized I made some pretty big oopsy-daisies with their temperament and whatnot. Like, with Mikado, I meant to make him the sassy sidekick but he ended up being a sympathetic ear and, in one of the chapters I'm having to delete, he became a real snarky bitch.

So, please be patient. I'm new to FanFiction, so I'm still learning the ropes and figuring out what I have to do to keep all my chapters up. Who knows, I may strip the story and start again from scratch.

Just kidding.

But, like I said, my characters aren't cooperating, you know how it is. They don't want to fit into the role I made and I can't make them be something they don't want to be.

**!ALSO, MUEY IMPORTANTE!**

I'm stopping with the warnings. I feel like they ruin everything, ya know? And, honestly, if that kind of stuff offends you, let's face it; you shouldn't be reading my shit. Basically, my first draft of this was pretty much a badly worded porn. I'm trying to fix that so there's actually a working storyline. You know; reasons for Mira's drinking, Jared's existence, where the fuck Sarah is, and I have to fix Mikado of course. He's my bitch.

All in all, I'm freaking embarrassed as all get out by what I've put up so far. It sounds like a tween girl's ranting. 0/ / /0

Bare with me, please review and tell me what you want to happen cause I'm flushed. I have several other projects going on and Jareth is Real just kind of went on the backburner. For a long time. I honestly forgot I was in the middle of 'fixing' it.

Please review, just don't be too mean or I may go postal o/ / /o

I'm. Not. Kidding.

0..0


End file.
